


A Measure in Compensation

by Heki564



Series: ColdAtom Week 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ColdAtom Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heki564/pseuds/Heki564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This project was worth a large chunk of their final grade and Ray would be damned if he let the high school delinquent ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Measure in Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Going on four hours late here but hey, better than never right? Unbeta'd as well so sorry in advance.

Raymond Palmer prided himself on his good grades and perfect attendance. High school may be a dog eat dog world but he was determined to come out on top of it. He sustained a decent quantity of friends and held the presidency in more than one after school club. Ray liked to believe his fellow peers enjoyed his company and held him with respect.

Leonard Snart was the exact opposite of Ray in nearly every way. He hated school and wore it on him and in his attitude. He skipped classes more often than he attended and his attention when he did was everywhere else but there. Respect was something he couldn’t care less about.

So imagining Ray’s frustration when paired with the school’s largest delinquent shouldn’t be too hard. “Listen, Snart.” His tone was exasperated. They’ve been at this for two hours now and all Leonard had done was successfully piss off Ray. “I know you’re not use to using your brain, but I’m not going to sit here and do all the work myself.”

Snart smirked at his annoyance. He was leaning back with his feet propped up on the table in front of him, arms crossed behind his head and balancing his chair on two legs. “But you’re doing so well on your own. Why would I want to mess that up?” He had this drawl to his voice that made it seem like each word had been carefully chosen for its bite.

“Because this is your assignment too. I’m not going to allow my grade to slip because of you.” This project was worth a large chunk of their final grade and Ray would be damned if he let this effect it.

“So tell the teacher you did it by yourself and just do it.” He shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning back even more. A picture of relaxation.

Ray gaped at him. “You would really just throw away your grade like that? Why?”

“It’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

 “That’s not a reason.”

“I don’t have one that will satisfy you.” Snart didn’t look to be interested in explaining himself and he didn’t owe one to Ray. He did end up giving him a slight elaboration, “It’s not like I’m aiming for success here anyways. I have no interest in being an honor student."

“I don’t get it.”

“You don’t have to Palmer.” He sat up straight, legs of the chair landing with a loud clack. “You just have to do as you’re told.”

Ray watched Snart watch him, trying to wrap his mind around it. “I’m not going to just leave you hanging.”

“That’s the thing about you Raymond. You’re too kind for your own good.” Snart’s eyes glinted as he smirked. “A talking door mat.”

The accusation irritated him. “And what exactly am I supposed to do? Let you fail?”

“Perhaps.” He stood from his chair, and leaned across the table, getting into Ray’s face. “At the very least ask for compensation.”

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Ray asked, “What, like money?”

“Money’s a good start.” The glint in Leonard’s eye spoke of danger as he leaned in closer. “But there are other things.” Leaning in the rest of the way, he brought their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Ray froze, only able to stare at Snart as he straightened his coat and grabbed his bag. “Now, I believe payment has been made so I’ll be on my way. Do make sure it’s at least a decent grade.” He walked out then, leaving Ray to watch the doors swing shut behind him.

This assignment had really started to look like more trouble than it was worth.


End file.
